Ask Brye and Friends
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Brye: Hi everyone! Ok to ask a question PM please! Ask a question to any of the characters! I can also feature your OC in this if you wish ;) Enjoy everyone. Brye: R&R Look I'm sorry but for obvious reasons chapter 2 was deleted :( *On Hiatus!*
1. Chapter 1

Ask Brye and Friends chapter 1: Crazy stuff is happening….

"Brye? What are you doing" Ty asks me.

"Setting up duh!" I tell him.

"Setting up for what?" he asks.

"Ty don't tell me you forgot. The new story?" I tell him.

"Oh. I did forget sorry Brye. I'll go get the others." He says and leaves the room.

"To think he's the oldest." I say to myself.

I continue setting up by adjusting my headset and fixing the background. Soon Ty returns with Glacier, Krissi, Brook and some of her friends.

"Hi!" says Abby.

"Hey Abby are we ready to do this?" I ask.

"Heck yeah!" Scream the others.

"Good!" I say and turn on the camera.

**(Recording)**

"Hey everyone!" We all scream.

"Let us introduce ourselves. First up Abby!" I say.

"Hello I'm Abby I love music, cats and my friends. I was the first character to appear in these stories." She says.

"Next are Brook and Snow." I say.

"Hello Brook here with my bestie Snow! I love messing around with my alternate persona from Moonstar productions, hanging out with my friends and listing to music with Ty." Says Brook.

"Hi I'm Snow and I love rainbows as you can probably tell by my hair and socks, I feel that everyone is unique and has the right to follow their dreams. Brook and Abby are my besties." Says Snow.

**After everyone but Ty, Krissi, Glacier and Brye introduced them selves**

"I'm Krissi and I'm Ty and Glacier's sister and Brye is my cousin. I love axes, my family and Headphone/headsets." Says Krissi.

"Hey guys Ty here. I love hanging out with my friends and well just doing random stuff." Says Ty.

"Hi guys I'm Glacier or Glace and I love AXES! I also in my story am a bit angry towards Ty. Really I love him." She finishes.

"Finally I'm Brye Ty, Krissi, and Glacier's cousin. I love them so gave me my headset when I turned 14 and I've treasured it since, Krissi gave me wristbands with emerald gems in them and Glacier gave me a music note hair clip. That's really most of the stuff about me." I say.

"Who wants cookies?" asks Ella.

"ME!" we all scream.

Ella starts throwing cookies everywhere and we all start eating them.

"Cookies?!" screams a voice. "I want a cookie!"

"Bye guys we better deal with that." I say and turn off the camera.

"Ok now who are you?" I say to the boy that is clinging to my window frame.

"My name is Will. I love cats and taiga biomes which is where we are!" he says gesturing to the trees behind him.(1)

"Ok do you want to come inside?" I ask him.

"Yes please my hands are getting cold." He says.

I open the window and he climbs in.

"Thanks." He replies.

I take this chance to look at him. He is wearing a blue hoodie, black pants and green tennis shoes. He has brown hair, blue eyes and I notice he has a necklace made of shells.

"How did you even get on the window?" I ask him.

"My cat climbed into the tree. Speaking of Blurp." He says and opens the window as a grey cat jumps out of the tree.

"Cool. So want to talk to my friends?" I ask him.

By this point everyone has gotten bored and Brook and Snow are doing karaoke with Ty. (2)

"Ask for money and get advice, Ask for advice get money twice. I'm from the dirty but that Chico's nice ya'll call it a moment, I call it life." Sings Ty.

"One day when the light is glowing, I'll be in my castle golden but until the gates are open I just wanna feel this moment. Whoa whoa- oh I just wanna feel this moment. Whoa whoa-oh oh I just wanna feel this moment." Sing Brook and Snow.

**After they finish singing**

"Wow." I say. "You guys sounded great!"

"Thanks." They say.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this new story. I had great fun writing it.**

**Will belongs to Kongyroo1**

**Song is "Feel this moment" by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera**

**Anyways correct me for lyrics if you must. And of course review with questions for any of my character's even their pets.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**

**Brye: Please review for more randomness and Melons or cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Brye and Friends chapter 3: What's happening?

"Another chapter!? You guys must be crazy? Is what you're thinking right?" Brye says.

"Well we got 3 questions can you believe it? Okay let's jump right in. Abby?" Brye says.

"Ok now question for Ty: What do you think is happening to Glacier?" Abby asks him.

"Um she either stole Ella's giant cookie or it's another Kale problem." Ty responds.

"I heard that!" yells Kale from another room.

"Sorry buddy." Ty yells back.

"Ok now a question for Glacier: What the heck is happening to you!?" Abby asks.

"I honestly don't know what is h- wait is that a giant melon?" she says and runs over to the melon.

"Umm let me go get her…" says Krissi.

"NOOOO! I want the melon! Krissi NOOOOOOO!" screams Glacier.

"Glace you have to answer the question!" yells Krissi.

"Oh right." Glacier says. "I honestly don't know I think I have to stop taking Ty's chocolate or there is just something wrong here." She answers.

"And finally question for Chaser: Why is your name so awesome!?" asks Abby.

"Bark. Yip! Ruff!" (It's because when I was a puppy Kale and Tiana used to chase me around until I started chasing them hence the name Chaser. If they hadn't come up with that my name would be Pie and that's ridiculous!) Chaser says.

"So that's what mom wanted to name you. I'm also guessing Kale never told me for a reason?" Tiana says.

"Uh yeah I kind of made a deal with him… If I told I would get nipped. It was scarier when we were little then it is now." Kale responds.

"Ruff! Bark!" (Yeah because I'm a boss!) Chaser says.

"Anyways review replies and the melon and cookie giving!" Brye says.

"Cliffdiverwarriorcat: Thanks we try our best!" Says Brye.

"Kongyroo1: Glad you find it funny. Yes Will can answer questions if people ask him some (:" says Abby.

"Here are your melons!" says Ty and gives them melons.

"And the cookies!" says Ella and gives them cookies.

"Anyways Till next time this is the Kit's cast signing off!" we all scream.

**A/N: Wow thanks for the questions and ask more please! And yes Ty has chocolate. Red Raindrops and Ender's Light could use some love guys. See ya nest time!**

**Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


End file.
